


Nobunaga vs. Miffy

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Series: 0.0 - Versus [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Coincidences, First Meetings, Gryffindor Nobunaga, Gryffindor Uvogin, In the dungeons, Kuroro is that creepy kid who stares and says nothing, Nobunaga is self-conscious, Nobunaga loses his cat, Ravenclaw Kuroro, as hell, start of friendship - Freeform, you know I'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: He smiles at those black eyes. He wonders if it’s normal to feel a little uncomfortable just because of a look. He doesn’t let it show, though; he’s not a Gryffindor for nothing.
Series: 0.0 - Versus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112930





	Nobunaga vs. Miffy

Scene two.

Nobunaga hadn’t even been in the castle for a week, and he already regretted getting a cat that one time.  
  
  
“Miffyyy...” he calls out dejectedly, then adding a “pspspspspsps...” because it was possible that that damn cat hadn’t learned her name yet, so it was best to be 100% sure he wasn’t there.  
  
The call echoes through the dungeons, to no avail.  
  
“Miffy...”  
  
“Why are you howling?” asks a vaguely annoyed voice behind him. He doesn’t recognize that voice but it’s not friendly, and he reacts accordingly.  
  
“Why the hell is that any of your business?” retorts Nobunaga, turning around, his tongue quicker than any instinct – first and foremost, common sense. It was miraculous that he had made it to age eleven without a single accident. Well, without _fatal_ accidents.  
  
  
“It’s not”, replies the kid in front of him. They’re probably the same age. “But you’re making a lot of noise”.  
  
Nobunaga shrugs, in his I-don’t-care attitude that had driven his grandpa crazy when he still lived with him. “What do you care?”  
  
“I may have what you’re looking for”, the kid announces mysteriously, with a shy smile on his pale face. Nobunaga focuses all attention on him, and notices the huge black eyes, the Ravenclaw uniform and...  
  
  
“Miffy!” exclaims Nobu, approaching to take back his cat. The boy hands him the furball with the same shy smile. It doesn’t look like an easy thing for him to do. Smiling. Like he’s not used to it.  
  
Nobu feels a little guilty, because after all, he could have made an effort to be at least polite. It wasn’t like he was dealing with Uvo.  
  
“Thanks... she always runs away from me”. He smiles at those black eyes. He wonders if it’s normal to feel a little uncomfortable just because of a look. He doesn’t let it show, though; he’s not a Gryffindor for nothing.  
  
“Mine too”, the Ravenclaw replies kindly.  
  
“I guess it’s a cat thing”, Nobu laughs, and as always his laughter embarrasses him terribly because he doesn’t have to strain to hear his (now former) classmates call him _Nobu the donkey._ “My name is Nobunaga, anyway”. He clutches Miffy to himself, trying not to think about the fact that she’s going to leave an immense amount of white fur on his _black_ uniform.  
  
The boy gives him the same tentative smile as before but somehow his eyes are kind now. More so than before.  
  
“My name is Kuroro”.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would continue and in fact here I am adding meat to the fire as if I had time.


End file.
